


Aye, Captain

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Pirates Of The Caribbean Character: Barbossa Relationship: Barbossa/reader Request: “Could you please do a Pirates of the Caribbean Barbossa imagine? I don’t have anything specific in mind, just something cute and fluffy. Thanks! :)”





	

Walking up to the doors, you tried your best to wiped the wet hair that was sticking to your face away and make yourself a little bit more presentable for the captain.   
The storm had been battering both the ship and the crew for a good few days now but you had all powered through, making sure you kept as close to the course as possible.   
Knocking gently, you wait until you hear Barbossa calling for you to enter.  
“Captain, its [y/n].” You call as you enter his chambers.   
The room was warm and rather welcoming. There was a warm fire in the corner and the room was lit up with the colours. You always loved coming in here. It was different from the coldness of the rest of the ship and it was even more welcoming in the current storm.   
Barbossa was sitting at his desk with a large map sprawled out in front of him. There was a number of different item out on the table including a compass and parchment and a quill.   
You had been by Barbossas side for many many years now. More than you could count. You had helped him escape from a hanging and he had saved you from a boring life. Even though you were the only female on board, you were respected by the others for your skill level in combat and your ability to think on your feet. You quickly raised through the ranks on the skip and now you were Barbossas first mate.   
Today, you wore your torn three quarter trousers with a white blouse and black waist coat. You had a long bit of material wrapped around your waist as a skirt which you used to keep your feminine side. Your hair was up in a messy bun which had only got worse as the day progressed. Now, only a small amount of hair was left in the bun and you were dripping.   
“The storm seems to been easing up.” You tell him, walking over so you were standing at his desk. Barbossa glanced up at him, looking over your battered state.   
“That’ll be a little luck on our side.” He mumbled, placing down the quill he had been holding to lean back in his chair. He nodded to the seat opposite him which you graciously took a seat. It was a small armchair which was comfy and you were small enough you could crawl up in it quite easily. Your feet were throbbing since you had been on them since sunrise and the sun had set about 4 hours ago.   
“How long before we make port?” You ask, leaning forward to look at the map. You always loved maps and even though it was a strange fascination, Barbossa indulged you and even aloud you to keep one of the maps which was a double.   
“no more than 3 week as long as the damn storm keeps calm.” Barbossa said as he pointed to the spot you assumed to be where you would be making port. It was a small island and you were sure you had been there before. The merchants there was happy enough to deal with pirates since the East India Trading Company had caused them so much grief. You couldn’t help but chuckle to yourself.   
“What seems to be funny?” Barbossa leans back, raising an eyebrow at you.   
“Its just you know the East India trading company are bad when traders would rather trade with pirates than them.” You giggle, resting your head on you palm and propping yourself up on the desk with your elbow.   
Barbossa chuckled at your statement before nodding and standing up. He walked around the table and across to the fire.   
“Aye, tis different world from when we first started out.” Barbossa called over his shoulder.   
“Yes, it is.” You smiled at his back.   
Over the years, you had grown to care very much for the captain. He was strong leader and you were attracted by that. You didn’t notice Barbossa glancing over his shoulder at you, seeing you staring at him.   
Even though you were a pirate, you had never lost your caring heart and Barbossa respected that more than he did your skills. You would always sew the clothes of the crew when needed and saw to their wounds, even taking on their jobs so they could rest. When he looked at you, he saw something he’d never thought he would see. He saw someone he truly cared for.   
But as the captain, he kept it quiet with a stone face. Just because the view liked you, it wouldn’t stop them turning on him and causing a mutiny. He wondered if you would join in if there was a mutiny or if you would stay by his side as normal.   
He hated thinking of this.   
Worse still was he saw how some of the crew looked at you. He also noticed how you would always have eyes on you when they made port. He hated the drunken gaze of men who tried to speak to you.   
You glanced up and saw he was staring at you over his shoulder which made a blush rise to your cheeks and you pushed yourself up.   
“Well, I shall be going to bed now. I’ll see you in the morning.” You begin to walk to the door but Barbossa blocked your path. You frowned slightly, tilting your head to the side at Barbossa.   
“Stay, if only for a hour. Allow ye to dry off.” He spoke while he gently took a strand of hair and holding it up as if to prove a point.   
You didn’t hate the idea. The place where you slept below deck would be cold and if you were soaking, you would get sick. You wondered why he had suggested you stay. Could it be that he cared for you more than he let on. In truth, he did treat you more favourable than he did the rest of the crew. He would always ask for your presents when eating a meal by himself and he would always get involved if you got into a fight with another crew member.   
You gently nodded your head and Barbossa walked around you. As you turned, he pulled the chair you had been sitting on and threw it towards the fire. You took the hint and dragged the chair so it was as close to the fire you could get without being set on fire yourself.   
You were staring at the flames, watching them dance when you heard a thud beside you. Looking at your feet, you saw a copy of one of your favourite books. It was Barbossas but you would often steal it to read on cool nights under the sunset.   
Picking it up, you looked up and saw Barbossa sitting back as this desk and was concentrating on his map. As you opened the book, you saw a flash of red and felt something hit your lap. Looking down you saw a shiny apple. Glancing at Barbossa again, you saw he was biting into one himself.   
So you curled up by the fire and began to read.   
As time passed, your eyelids became heavy and it became harder to concentrate on the book. You had finished the apple a while ago and the core now had been thrown into the fire to burn. But it seemed harder to have to get up and go down to where you slept. You could hear the wind howling outside and didn’t fancy getting drenched again. So you rested your head back in the seat.   
You must have stayed like this for a while as you were simply listening to the fire crackling and the scribbling of Barbossas quill.   
You heard the scrapping of a chair being pushed back and footsteps approaching. You were just too comfortable to move and a small voice told you that if you didn’t, Barbossa might let you sleep here tonight.   
That voice became quieter and quieter as the footsteps approaching. But before you could open your eyes, you felt a finger brushing against your cheek. You didn’t open your eyes straight away but allowed the fingers to gently caress your cheek.   
“Will ye stay by me side till the end?” Barbossa asked, his voice softer than normal. Your eyes fluttering open, obviously surprising Barbossa but he didn’t move as you raised your hand and touched his. He was crouched in front of you.   
“Of course.” You answer, offering him a soft smile along with a quizzical look.   
This soft moment with your captain made your heart beat hard in your chest. His eyes bore into yours but then something seemed to snap in him and he stood, pulling his hand away from you to turn and walked over to his desk. He kept his back to you causing you to frown a little.   
Getting to your feet, you place the book on the seat and walked over to him and place a hand on his shoulder.   
“Have I given you a reason to doubt my loyalty to you, captain?” You ask, a little scared of the response.   
“Nah, lass.” Barbossa shook his head so you darted around so you were on the other side of the table. You leaned across the table to Barbossa.   
“Then why do you doubt me?” Your voice was stronger than you felt at this point. You knew it was maybe not the best idea you had ever had to challenge the pirate captain but you wanted answers.   
“I don’t.” Barbossa snarled at you, making you jump slightly and remember your place.   
You took a step back from the table, your head lowered and your eyes on the floor. You played with the side of your skirt, feeling that it was dry.   
You walked around the table and passed Barbossa who was staring at you, noticing the sudden change in your body langue.   
As you walked, you felt a hand grab your wrist, keeping you from leaving.   
“Its not your loyalty I don’t trust. Its theirs.” He growls the last word a though who ever he was speak about was his sworn enemy.   
“Whos?” You turn to face Barbossa once again.   
“Every man.” Barbossa says, making your eyes widen. Was this great captain jealous?   
“How may I prove my own loyalty to you, for it is only mine you need.” You step closer to him, looking into his eyes with a knowing smirk.   
“stand by my side.” Barbossa himself smirks back at you, knowing exactly where this was going.   
“Aye, Captain.” You smile before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to the captains lips which were surprisingly softer than you would have thought. Barbossas arms wrapped protectively around your waist, pulling you closer as you wrap your arms around him.   
but even a pirate need breath so you both pulled away, your cheeks a bright red colour much to Barbossas amusement.   
From that moment on, you were loyal to Barbossa till the end like you said as was he.


End file.
